starbound_extended_story_modfandomcom-20200213-history
Toxinia
Note: This boss will be overhauled in a future update. Expect some outdated information after the update is released. Toxinia is the fourth artifact guardian. It guards the poison artifact It can be considered as an upgraded version of Ixodoom. Behavior First Phase * Climbs above the player and smashes down. * Shoots a wave of homing poison projectiles. * Climbs to the center of her web and and lays eggs that hatch into Toxolings after a set delay. * Shoots a wave of poison projectiles that turn into lingering poison mines on impact with terrene. Second Phase (at 63% health) * Climbs above the player and smashes down. * Moves across the arena while shooting poison projectiles downward. * Shoots a wave of poison projectiles that turn into lingering poison mines on impact with terrene. * Shoots a wave of homing poison projectiles. * Climbs to the center of her web and and lays eggs that hatch into Toxolings after a set delay. Third Phase (at 55% health) * Climbs to the center of her web and and lays eggs that hatch into Toxolings after a set delay. * Shoots a wave of homing poison projectiles. * Climbs above the player and smashes down. * Shoots a wave of poison projectiles that turn into lingering poison mines on impact with terrene. * Moves across the arena while shooting poison projectiles downward. * Climbs to the center of her web and shoots a large laser downwards. * Makes two slashes with her claws that move across either side of the arena. * Shoots a wave of homing poison projectiles. Lore Toxinia was a sorceress who had once lived on a Nuclear Wasteland planet but had crossed into the Irradiated Dimension in order to study the Poison Element without interruption. But one day the ancients came to the Irradiated Dimension, and when they saw that Toxinia was a master of the Poison Element they asked her to create an artifact that could be used to combat Exvoidimus. Toxinia recognised the danger the universe was in and agreed to help them. After traveling a short distance to a large green castle that was her home, Toxinia used the properties of the material the castle was made out of to draw in incredible amounts of irradiated energy toward the center of the castle where an empty hilt waited. Then she focused all of the energy on the hilt, and after sacrificing most of her vitality she stopped as all the irradiated energy infused itself with the hilt. The result was a shining sword with a blade made entirely out of irradiated energy and could slice through virtually anything. After further testing it was discovered that the blade could even create a storm of toxic liquid. Toxinia was amazed at the abilities of the weapon she had created. She was almost even regretful that she couldn't keep it, but she knew only one wielding all elemental artifacts would be able to defeat Exvoidimus. But after leaving it in the artifact chamber she felt something strange, as if some force was pulling her toward the artifact, but she ignored it and kept walking. But later when the ancients were about to leave, the sword suddenly broke through the wall and landed right in her hand. Toxinia had a very strong connection with the Irradiated Dimension, and the artifact was made from its energy and would not allow her to let go of it. Then the artifact began to overflow with energy which began coursing through Toxinia, and something like a monster awakened inside her. Greed, selfishness, and other negative emotions began to rise inside her. Indeed, artifacts can be very dangerous, even in the hands of their own creators. She began thinking about all the possibilities the artifact held, and she began wondering why she should let it go if it was created by her own hands. In this unstable state Toxinia could barely control its power as the ground began to shake and the sky lit up with green lightning. The ancients tried to get it away from her, but she refused to let it go and fought back at them, but they eventually managed to get it away from her, and in a flash she realized what she had done. The ancients knew that it wasn't entirely her fault, but they had to lock her in a cell where the artifact couldn't reach her until they could decide what to do. While they were debating, Toxinia sat in her cell filled with fear and disgust. She never realized how corrupting power could be until now. At first she was deeply regretful of letting the power go to her head, but then the same emotions of greed and selfishness began to rise within her as she felt the artifact pulling her towards it. At first she tried to fight it, but she began to long to hold it once more and she convinced herself that she had the right to do so because she created it in the first place, but she could see no clear way of getting to it. But then an idea formed as she saw that one of the Ixolings that the ancients were keeping as specimens had escaped and was walking across the room outside her cell. She remembered a certain spell that allowed one to pass into another beings body and then control it for a short period of time. So she went into the Ixoling and carfully made her way to the artifact chamber without being spotted. When the ancients found that she wasn't in her cell they quickly went to the artifact chamber, but it was too late. Without thinking, Toxinia came out of the Ixolings body and grabbed the artifact. But as she held it once more she felt something was wrong. As she turned around and looked upon the lifeless body of the Ixoling she realized her mistake, she had taken something with her. As the energy of the artifact surged through her, she began to twist and grow in size as she transformed into a mighty green Ixodoom. Filled with greed and and a strange killer instinct she lunged at the ancients slashing at them with her powerful claws and spitting deadly lingering poison bubbles. The ancients tried to stop her but none of their weapons could penetrate her shell, so they ran for their lives as the castle collapsed around them and then escaped through the portal in which they came in through. Toxinia, with an eternal greed and lust for the artifact returned and created her nest outside its chamber. Over time little remained of her castle, only the top and a few fragments of it underground. Over time Toxinia laid eggs which to deadly toxic Ixolings which inhabit the Irradiated Dimension. And to this day Toxinia waits at her nest guarding her precious artifact, and will challenge anyone who comes too close. Written by Joseph K Category:Bosses Category:Artifact Guardians